


Makeshift Chemistry

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sick And In Love [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Conversations, Damaged, Emotional Baggage, M/M, Male Friendship, Nicknames, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Running Away, Sobriety, Strangers, Undecided Relationship(s), escaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack and Mark make it to the airport. But will they leave the home they know for freedom?





	Makeshift Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tangled In The Great Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873731) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



> Pretty much the last part of this miniseries on bartender!mark and alcoholic!jack.

__

"Why're ye runnin' from yer problems instead o' chasin' 'em?" Jack said, hands in his dress pant pockets as he kicked a can down the street.

"I can't chase what's already behind me, Jack."

"Hm. So yer jus' gonna...stay on th' run then?"

"Not forever, no. Besides. We've only been roaming for two months. Not years."

"Two months is a long time if yer roamin' Ireland."

"I'm leaving for California soon."

Jack nodded as he lost his can, not bothering to look Mark in the eye.

"Good fer ye."

Mark sighed, peering at Jack through the corner of his eye. It must be hard to be sober after so long.

"Will you be okay?"

"M'always okay. What do ye care?"

"I don't." Mark shrugged, then he rolled his shoulders and relaxed. "But I don't want you drinking yourself to death."

"Ye? Well I donwant ye killin' yerself cutie but, looks like we'll jus' haveta trust each other huh?"

"Why do you want to stay here? There's _nothing_ for you here."

"Because," Jack sighed, halting in his tracks as he turned to Mark slowly. "There's nothin' anywhere else fer me either."

"You're going to die here."

"So are ye. Don't miss yer flight ta Florida fer me."

"California."

"Whatever."

"Just come _with_ me you fucking idiot."

"M'not gonna tie ye down any longer, Mark."

"I'm not tied down if I'm asking you to come with me."

"Ye haven't known me long enough to say that. I get attached, Mark. Way too easily."

"Maybe I get fucking attached too."

"Well." Jack breathed, standing in front of Mark with an exhausted look. "Guess yer stuck with me."

For the first time in years, Mark smiled. Jack wasn't out to get him.

He didn't want sex with Mark.

He didn't want money from Mark.

He didn't want to hurt Mark.

To be honest he doubted he wanted Mark at all.

"What're ye smilin' fer?" Jack said, and to Mark's surprise, Jack smiled too. He pushed his shoulder slightly to turn him forward as they kept walking towards the airport.

"Same reason you are."

"Ye? 'Nd why would that be?"

"I guess we have a chemistry."

Jack scoffed as they arrived at the airport finally, wallets in hand as they took one last look at Ireland.

"Ye." Jack sighed, gripping Mark's hand so tight he figured he'd never be able to let go. Mark intertwined their fingers, but no spark arose between them. "I guess we do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! As i said in Selfish Machines, updates for one shots and longfics are at 12am from now on. See ya then!


End file.
